Starbound: Through space and holy lands
by MiterCrat
Summary: Very first story... Oh well. This is just a story ive been thinking on from a long time now since i made a few characters in starbound, i decided to write down what i imagine, this story if focused on an avian character, a long search for answers, through the stars and the unknown worlds. Rated M for Blood, gore, language and future sexual content. Enjoy
1. Prologue

Warning: Story will contain gore, blood and sex scenes. If you are ok with this. You can read it… ENJOY.

Starbound is under property of ChuckleFish Games. This is just a fan story. No intentions of claiming the game as mine or anything.

This is my first story ever, I'm sorry for making a lot of errors ^^" will improve! promise!

 **Prologue**

Years light from the remains of planet earth, far away from the Milky Way solar system, or what's left of it, far away from the universe we used to know, the universe we once called "The human's home", all left in ruins. There is a universe where every kind coexisted, even with the arrival of the humans to this universe, this universe overflowed with gentle stars, eccentric stars, fiery, cold and radioactive stars with their own set of worlds, even with burned, frozen or radioactive planets mixed in their systems.

In an eccentric star, the solar system named "Alpha Star of The Holy Origin" filled with different kind of planets, a lot where gas giants, an asteroid belt protecting the most primitive yet defenseless worlds near the sun, other planets were just uninhabitable, making them a perfect place to research for fuel for the ships that each race used to move from anywhere in the solar system. Each planet was not only different, but unique for its habitants and whoever another race if they wanted to visit, this system contained different planets for everyone. Planets overflowed by oceans for the Hylotl race. Planets overflowing with vegetation and dense forests for the Floran race. Arid planets for the robotic race Glitch. A balanced yet futuristic planets for the Apex and Human races. A slight radioactive world for the Novakids, and a primal world yet with slight futuristic technology for the avian race. Even with each world for each race, some worlds had their own worlds orbiting, this granting a better way to extend the life of the races and sharing worlds with other races like, Alpacas, Agarans, Frogs and Penguins. Each world with its own codename and nickname given by all the representatives of each race.

Inside this solar system, in the avian world code named "EYGASK – A" or named "Avon" by the avian habitants, the whole world was in ruins, houses on fire, dead bodies covered in blood, limbs, beheaded avian warriors. Just death and destruction was only present in this world. On top of the highest pyramid, a giant headless statue of an avian god could be seen, with an avian wearing a powerful warrior armor, with blood all around its body and armor, a raging look avian, holding the head of the head of what could it seem to be a religious avian, and on its other hand holding a sword covered with blood, and dripping some…

That avian. Was no one else, but me. But who am I? You may ask. Well, I am no one else but the one who wanted to free his own people from this filthy false prophet, this rotten crow that claimed himself to be able to communicate with our god Kluex, this false prophet that sacrificed many, punished many for trying to believe in other gods. The one and only false prophet that destroyed, and corrupted our dear and holy home world with his blasphemies. At the same time, I should explain how I ended up at the top of the world, with all these brainwashed and corrupted avian corpses all around me, and how all this started. I have nothing else to loose, I don't care what happens next. I have no future but hoping I did the right thing for our god Kluex…

For my sake to be remembered by someone at least, I will gladly reveal my past. My life and everything I can remember before and after "The fateful day"…

It was a cold and snowy day…


	2. Chapter 1: First egg of life

**Chapter 1: The first egg of life**

"Push Amara push! You are doing well!" –A male voice could be heard inside a wooden and hay house, as well as some female bird like screams and groans, inside the house, a pink avian was laying on her back on top of a hay pile, naked while her legs were spread as she was laying an egg, in front of her. A blue avian was sitting and carefully holding the egg that was coming from the pink avian, while he was looking at the egg and his dear avian lover worried by seeing her in pain and struggle.

"Just a little more Amara! Please keep pushing!" –The male avian said to the female, Amara took a deep breath, hold the hay under her and kept pushing the egg out from her stretched and covered in blood cloaca, the male avian couldn't help but feel very worried by seeing his mate in so much pain, this was their first hatchling, their first kid but they wouldn't give up on delivering the hatchling they always wanted to rise and take care.

"I-it hurts Marco… It hurts so much…" –Amara said in a sad tone, tears forming on her eyes as she couldn't resist the pain anymore.

"Amara!" –The male avian exclaimed, as he hold Amara's hand while he stared at her eyes whipping off the tears.

"You can do it my dear wing, for Kluex don't give up, we always wanted this kid and there's no turning back, I'm here for your aid Amara, please, keep going beautiful." –Marco said in a determined tone, trying to cheer up Amara the best he could to deliver the egg.

Amara smiled and nodded as she held Marco's hand, she remembered how badly she wanted to have their own kid, how much she wanted this, she knew that with Marco she will have the happiest life with a hatchling of their own. Amara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Marco returned to his position in front of Amara ready to hold the egg when it comes out, Amara pushed with her whole forces, letting out a loud scream by the pain, and finally the egg came out of her cloaca, Marco caught the egg, before it fell on the hay.

"Good job Amara, you did incredible" –Marco said with a smile as he reached for a cloth to clean the egg that was covered in blood and jizz, then he laid back next to his lovely Amara.

Amara was so tired after finally laying the egg, it felt like an eternity to her, she saw her wing cleaning the egg and made a weak smile, even after what she went through she still had the energy to smile.

"L-..l-let me hold it… please…" Amara said while panting.

Marco carefully and slowly moved the egg near Amara. Amara slowly held the egg with the left energy she had, she gently placed the egg on her chest, her heart was pounding fast, as she was trying to catch her breath again.

"H-hey there little one…" –Amara said playfully, as she chuckled while she was gently rubbing the egg with her fingers.

"It's incredible, after all you went through, you still have energy to smile." –Marco said, impressed on how strong his lover is.

"Marco"

"Yes Amara? Are you ok?"

Amara carefully hugged the egg as she happily said "We finally are parents Marco!"

"Yes we are my dear wing" –Marco said as he gave Amara a hug, being careful to not crush the egg.

"Do you know how we will call it after the lil' one hatches?" –Marco said again.

"Hmmm…" –Amara stared at the egg for a few moments, then gave a smile.

"How about Wingston?" –Amara said again, happily and proudly.

Marco chuckled as he kissed Amara's cheek and said "Alright, if it's a boy it will be Wingston, but if it's a girl, she will named Sheila."

"What a cute name for a female hatchling" –Amara said as she kissed Marco's beak.

The couple shared a kiss then Marco stood up to turn off the lights, finally trying to get some sleep with their delivered egg.

…Am I going back too much? I'm sorry.

My name is Wingston, nothing too special about me, I'm just a yellow feathered avian, with white chest and belly, a normal beak like any other avian around me, my parents. Well, my mother Amara is a farmer, while my dad used to be a royal guard from our Kluex prophet, before he retired, since I hatched, I was pretty adventurous, playful as well. My dad after noticing how adventurous I were, he started training me on weapon handling, I even remember one of his lessons that got me injured. "Don't underestimate your opponent, and don't treat your weapon as a toy. Before you know it you either got yourself injured by your weapon or your opponent already took you down". Not that I wasn't paying attention, but, even with a small wooden sword he made for me I managed to injure myself, nothing serious but it was indeed injured, my mother always taking care of me, she freaked out after I arrived with a cut like that, she blamed my father but I took responsibility on it.

My mother on the other hand she taught me on farming and harvesting food. Boring yes, but interesting, I always loved how my parents worked together on everything, sometimes I just watched, learning and memorizing in case I had to do it, my first plant I grew, was actually my soon-to-be favorite food, corn, for heavens, I loved watching it grow, but I enjoyed more eating it in anyway. Even when she hated, she with the help of my father, taught me how to hunt, skin and eat a prey, I had no idea why but my mother really hated doing it, even when she loved to eat the meat out of our preys.

We are just a small family, happy family yes, my mother wants to rise another hatchling after I enter and graduate the royal warrior training, I want to be a warrior as my father, protecting everyone I can, even if that means giving my life for them, hell I even wanted to explore the universe, meet new faces, know and research new planets, ever since the apex and human race taught us about this technology and their ships as the story says, a huge curiosity began building in me… But what about me? Well, like I said, I'm not too special.

Me well, I always loved learning about defense and offence, since my dad started teaching me about handling weapons, my favorite weapon started being the spears, quick, long and very easy to handle, my temper sometimes gets the best of me, but I do my best to keep my friends close, like any other race… well I don't know about florans, we had schools, yes, It's interesting to learn new stuff every day, but honestly what I so love doing, is watching the night sky, sometimes after bed time I sneaked my way out of home, lay down not just to feel the grass over my feathered body, but just to stare at the stars and the planets that could be seen near our world, it was a majestic sight… But had anyone already visited all the stars and planets around the universe?... Who knows, maybe Kluex did, but I will be the first avian to explore the whole universe, that dream always makes me smile, gives me the will to keep going on everything, but since our ships are only for transport and warriors, who knows if I will ever get the chance to be blessed or grounded by Kluex.

The legend says that Kluex, lead the avians to a world of peace, with his immense knowledge, he taught all avians how to harvest, how to hunt, how to build, basically how to do everything, he could live two times more than a normal avian, until one day he disappeared, some say he went to bless more avians lost in the universe, other say he left because we didn't need him anymore… The truth is… I don't know. But I know that one day, Kluex will come to bless us with his immense knowledge.

It was getting so late, and my mother would come and pull me by the beak back to bed any moment now, only if she knew the beauty of seeing the stars… Oh well, better prepare for the next day, tomorrow will be a special day for me, I will finally meet some new faces on the local school.

…Or that's what I thought.


End file.
